Regret
Regret is the very first and main protagonist of the Zenonia series. He has appeared in almost every single game. Zenonia Regret is the game's main protagonist, a 17 year old boy who was raised by Commander Dupre under the alias Pardon. He was discovered on the battlefield of the Battle of TriPalo by Dupre who promptly retired from the Holy Knights to raise the boy. He is also the older adoptive brother of Sun because Dupre is biologically her father. He is the Seed of Chaos, something he seems to have instinctively known for his entire life, however he wasn't willing to accept the fact until the Ghost of Ladon tells him. Before Dupre was killed by Osiris, he and Dupre, who changed his name to Pardon, lived in the village of Ayles. Although he was treated kindly by the townsfolks men, they truly hated him, and it wasn't until when Dupre was killed that they showed their true colors to him. Little did he know that Billy, the husband of the chief, Tender, was a member of the Dragon Clan that was searching for him. After Dupre was killed, Regret was told to do some chores around Ayles. After delivering a stone chair to Mr. Brown, Regret was informed that the Holy Knights were looking for him. Since there was no evidance that a Demon appeared, the Holy Knights left. Afterwards, Regret was tricked into cutting down a tree that the Chief, Tender, and her husband, Billy, held a marriage proposal. When Tender found out, she scolded at Regret for cutting down the tree, and that none of this would happen if he and Dupre never came to this town. Heartbroken and sad, Regret stands in front of his father's grave and wonders who really killed him. Billy shows up, and tells Regret that he should move to Adonis, a city nearby, and deliver a letter to Rokane, the man in charge of the Guild of Night. Regret accepts the request, and leaves Adonis. When Regret looks for the Guild of Night, he asks a girl, Sun to help him find it. After delivering the letter, Regret notices that one of the Holy Knights that visited Ayles, Vague, and a girl, Vicious, were fighting in the woods. When Vicious gets hurt, Regret must choose to protect her or not. If he chooses yes, he'll jump in and shield her. If not, Vicious will dodge Vague's attack and knock him out. Regret will then carry Vague back to the Guild of Light. The choice Regret made will decide on what path he will take. If he protects Vicious, he will take on the path of evil and work for the Guild of Night, but if he saves Vague, he will work for the Guild of Light. Eitherway, Regret is told to find Roland, a man that stole a scroll of a dungeon and retrieve it. Before leaving, Regret bumps into Sun, who is then knocked out for a while. When she wakes up, she thanks him and asks Regret if he knows Dupre, her father (ironically, Dupre is father to both Regret and Sun). Although he doesn't know him since Dupre's name changed, he said that he'll keep an eye out for him. In the outskirts of Adonis, Regret finds Roland, and chases after him, though in the end, Roland escapes. Although he failed to retrieve the stolen scroll, Regret was forgiven. He is then told about the legend of Ladon, and that the seals were built to prevent him from his awakening by King Argos, who sacrificed himself to the gods to seal Ladon away. Afterwards, Regret is told to go to the Cave of Deciet and investigate wherever or not the seals still exist. Before leaving, he bumps into Sun again. Sun finds out that Regret's father(Dupre) was killed by a demon, and that if he needs help, let her know. While on his way to the cave, Regret notices two fairies/nymphs, Langue and Parole, that are fighting with eachother. No matter how he decides on the situation, the fairies will notice he can see them, and will be shocked. Regret learns that only people who are special can see fairies, and that fairies can't die of age. The two lead him to the Cave of Deceit, and venture beyond. When they enter a room, the three find Pale, a reaper monster that can summon the undead, and attacks with a scythe. Frightened, Parole and Langue leave the room and shut the door, trapping Regret. In order to defeat Pale, Regret must turn on the switches, which will expose it to the light, making it vulnerable to attack. After slaying Pale, Regret, Langue and Parole noticed a statue in the middle of the battlefield. When the two fairies tried to read the writtings on the statue, they fell into a trance. Regret must decide to either destroy the statue, or call the two fairies' names. If he does destroy the statue, Regret's good gauge increases, but if he just yells the two fairies' names, his evil gauge increases (surprise!). Eitherway, Langue and Parole will return back to normal. The two began to answer questions to Regret about the Seed of Chaos or Wheel of Destiny, which resulted him answering no. Just then, the cave began to collapse! Luckily, one of the fairies carried him out. If Regret's gauge is mostly good, Langue will save him. If his gauge is mostly evil, then Parole will save him. Eitherway, Regret will wake up in a few minutes, fully healed with no trace of injury. He realizes that his grandfather, Bear, found and took care of him. He is then visited by Sun, who tells him to be careful. Before leaving, Regret informs Bear about Dupre's death. Saddened, Bear remembers the orb Dupre recieved from him, but gave it back. He then passes it onto Regret. When Regret returned to the Guild, he turns in his report, and goes along with Vague/Vicious to either Leo if good, or the Dragon Clan's lair, where he will join either of the armies, but also learns that his father's real name is Dupre. Although he doesn't know whether or not to tell Sun, his fairy insists. Regret is then told to go to the town of Hades. He is then ordered to stop a Holy Knight/ Dragon Pawn from delivering a letter to the moving army. Before leaving, he finds Sun being attacked by monsters. Regret jumps in, but is instantly knocked out. Afterwards, he wakes up under his fairy and Sun's care. He then tells Sun about the truth of Dupre. With disbelief, Sun runs off. Regret then finds the messanger, defeats him, and finds out that something is happening east of Hades Snowfields at a Golden Statue of an angel. There' he finds Vague/Vicious plotting to protect the seal or destroy it. Regret must then travel to the Valley of Despise, and defeat Vague/Vicious. In the end, both will die no matter what side you're on. Afterwards, he travels to Chronos, and learns that there are traps planted around the Seal. He travels to Chronos, and deactivates the traps, and protects it or destroys it depending on what side he's on. Afterwards, he travels to Libra, and must find the Guild captain in the Shrine of Betrayal. He finds him, and learns that the rumors were true. He travels to the top, and finds Roland. He learns that Roland is trying to revive Ladon, to execute revenge for his wife to Zenonia. Once revived, Ladon kills Roland, and battles Regret. After fighting Ladon, he flees to somewhere to grow in power. Regret is then told head to Leo, and the protect/destroy the Valley of Shame. If good, he'll find Vague injured, and that he promised Dupre to protect Regret if he were to die. Afterwards, he dies. If evil, he'll find Vicious injured, and is told to destroy the seal. Afterwards, she died. Once he arrives, he fights Virulent if good, or Lady Charity if evil. No matter what, the boss is defeated. Afterwards, Regret learns from Lady Charity that an evil item known as the Seed of Chaos was planted in his heart, and that all this time he was a demon, and was responsible for his father's death. Extremely depressed, he unknowingly unleashed his demonic powers that killed Virulent, but Charity withstanded it. A few days later, Regret decided to join the Holy Knights, and became commander, replacing Vague. He later meets up with Sun, who shows him Dupre's diary. Before he left, Dupre stated that he found Regret on the Battlefield of Tripalo, and promised to raise the boy, and prevent Osiris, the seed of chaos from taking over him. Although Regret was devastated, Sun was enraged by the fact that he killed their father, and left, saying her goodbye to Regret. A few days later, an earthquake occurs at Leo, causing Regret to faint from unknown injuries. After a few days, Regret remembers Ladon, and decides to face him, this time in the flesh, and tells his fairy to stay behind instead of coming. After many obstacles, Regret finally fights Ladon. After defeating him and sealing him, he meets Osiris, the seed of chaos planted in him. To prevent anymore damage, Regret battles Osiris. After successfully slaying Osiris, Regret dies since Osiris is part of his soul. If he ceases to exist, then so will Regret. However, Regret survives due to the efforts of Lady Charity, who sacrificed herself to save him. Sun explained everything to him. This climax will also determine Sun's fate, and the dialogue. If evil, Regret will kill Sun due to rage, but if good, Regret will just look at Charity with grief. Afterwards, Regret thanks his father for everything, and a flashback of him and Dupre in the forests between Ayles and Adonis show the two fighting monsters. When starting his journey, Regret can choose three different melee classes. Paladin, a knight wielding a sword and uses Holy magic, Warrior, a swordsman that uses a Greatsword and Earth magic, and Assassin, a fast and quick blader using dual blades, along with the elements of darkness Zenonia 2: The Lost Memories Regret appears as the Riddle Man near the end of the game, dressed in a black cloak and robe, and is apparently a powerful Warrior. He helps the main character in his quest. This would also imply, along with the title screen of the first game that canonically Regret is a Warrior, rather than a Paladin or Assassin. Zenonia 3: The Midgard Story Regret makes his appearance in Zenonia 3: The Midgard Story, as Chael's father. He begins to train Chael and is often seen in Chael's flashbacks giving him advice. After that both of them fall down to the Crevice of Dimension where the one of the Devil Kings Antione takes Regret's body and forces Chael to kill his own father as its only choice to defeat it. After this Chael is hurt and upset that his father will not be back at home with open arms to see that his son has returned. In Hard Mode, just before Chael fights Antione. Regret then explains that the only thing to kill Antione was to sacrifice himself. With a final good-bye, Antione takes over Regret's body. Luxferre as being revealed, turns into an ally, but was the first to be bested. Chael then prepares to fight and the battle begins. It was believed that Regret is the Last flesh of Ladon making him the only son of Ladon and an unknown human mother. It is unknown of how he found out about his true origin. Zenonia 4: Return Of The Legend Regret makes a return as the protagonist in Zenonia 4: Return of the Legend. When starting a new game, there are 4 classes available to choose from: Blader, an assassin-like dual blade user; Slayer, a powerful warrior that uses a giant sword; Druid, a shaman that summons and uses the power of beasts; and Ranger, a gunner who fights using a futuristic gun. Regret finds himself as a boy in a small town, living and training with his father Dupre. Upon going on a small chore for Ms. Tender, Regret returns to see his father about to be killed by a mysterious man. Dupre retires himself from the fight then Dupre suddenly vanishes and Regret is approached by the mysterious man. The man, heavily wounded, refers to himself as being Regret from the future, who upon having lost a battle with evil Shaturu, jumped back in time with the help of his fairy Anya (who has the power to manipulate time) to change his destiny. Regret from the future reveals to the younger Regret that he is actually trapped in the Fallen Realm, being held captive by servants of Shaturu in a dream-like world, in which Dupre and his neighbors are actually monsters meant to keep him caged. The future Regret dies, after giving his power to the young Regret. This revelation shows that in Zenonia 3, Regret does not die but in fact gets trapped in the Fallen Realm. After breaking free from the dream world, Regret and Anya are in the Fallen Realm. In order to escape, they navigate a puzzle and present Fairy Dust (?) on an altar, which summons the phantoms of Dupre and the townspeople. They turn into monsters (demons?) that Regret defeats. Regret and Anya warp out of the Fallen Realm. They land in a forest and Anya has lost her memories again, leading Regret to the nearby town in search of an Elementalist who can help her. After a series of quests for the townsfolk, a woman runs crying up to Regret. Her baby has been stolen and her husband (who can't fight) has gone after the monsters. Regret and Anya enter further into the forest and find the husband, who tells them the baby has been taken somewhere to the west with his dying breath. Regret and Anya reach a clearing, where they fight with the monsters for the baby. They return the baby to the woman and tell her about her husband's death. While talking, a thief (a kid) steals Regret's wallet. Regret runs off and finds the child, who stole the money because he wanted to buy Adas shoes. He's the only kid in town who doesn't own a pair. In return for Regret giving him a pair of Adas shoes (he returns the wallet), he gives a seemingly blank scroll to him. It reveals text that explains what happens in the future if the course of history isn't altered. To prevent the rise of Ladon, Regret and Anya go further into the forest and defeat the boss monster Frodo, preventing him from utilizing the Mark of Ladon. The scroll changes and shows that Frodo fails, but says that some greater evil than even the Mark is used and envelopes the world in darkness. Regret tells Anya to use her powers so they can travel to a time to prevent that from happening, and they warp again. They land in the forest just outside Deva Castle. Anya is knocked out again from the stress of using her powers, and Regret seeks an Elementalist again. After rejoining Anya later, they run into a gang attempting to bully a young woman (Elisa). Regret steps in, beating them up, but the leader calls reinforcements. Elisa calls her own reinforcements to surpress his, and the man apologizes and leaves. Elisa is one of the Commanders of the Royal Guard. Elisa attempts to recruit Regret, who agrees. In the command room, one of the commanders is Chael (Regret's adopted son). He's grown into a young man, and he doesn't recognize the younger Regret. For admission into their ranks, he sends Regret to look into the enemy outposts -- a dangerous task for even experienced recruits -- because he feels suspicious about him. After Regret makes his report, Chael has to accept him into their fighting force. Regret is now frequently referred to as 'Sir Adas.' ('Adas' is the false name Regret is using; it turns into something of a joke later because it's also the name of the famous shoe brand and everyone picks up on it) chunk Anya goes back to the past where the first scene is played out again with you as the future Regret dying instead of the one regaining the memories. Then the game starts over in Hard Mode (the first playthrough is the future!Regret's memories). Regret saves Chael this time and reveals to him that he is his father. Chael at first cannot believe this but comes to accept it. Regret then faces the dark lord Shaturu and successfully defeats him. In fear of having new Dark Lords come after the dark powers of Ladon that sleep within him, Regret decides to leave for someplace far away so people won't get caught in the crossfire (such as Chael). But just as he's about to warp away with Anya, some townspeople rush up to him and start talking about a monster attack. With Anya's persuasion, his resolve changes: before he leaves, he will kill the monsters terrorizing the people in the land, while avoiding Chael. In another cutscene, Chael shows up with Frey and talk with a guardsman. He talks about a blond-haired warrior with killer techniques who got rid of the monsters ahead of them. He hands a letter over to Chael, saying he was told by the warrior to give it to the first blond man who asked about him. Chael opens the letter and discovers that 'Adas' really was his father, who had to shoulder the burdens of the world alone again and couldn't meet Chael again. Chael mourns. In the cutscenes showing the future Regret, he wears the garb of an Assassin. This contributes to the uncertainty and debate regarding Regret's true class. Zenonia 5: Wheel of Destiny Regret is only mentioned in the prologue of defeating Shataru, but is never seen in game. It is implied that he may have actually went back into the past (or future) with Anya, and is never seen or mentioned again. Zenonia S: Online Regret returns as one of the main heroes who have lost their memories and continue seeking for the Osiris Shards in order to regain his memory. He is now the Slasher class who fights using Strength and a Longsword. Category:Zenonia Category:Zenonia 2 Category:Zenonia 3 Category:Zenonia 4 Category:Characters Category:Regret/Image characters Category:Regret/ Image gallery